


What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Juliets having none of that, literally a random thought I once had, misinterpretation of wherfor as 'where' instead of 'why'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise know as creative Shakespearean interpretation. Or failing to pay attention class, whichever takes your fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Down hither, oh fair jewel of the night sky."

"Romeo?! What are you doing here?"

"Merely admiring the glory of the sun,  
as it rests on yon balcony;  
it could not hope compare –"

"No, not – listen, I’m looking for my dog. About yay high, rather yappy?"


End file.
